ALL'S WELL END'S WELL
by grntrees
Summary: A dying marriage, an opposites attract, and a very odd relationship. Romance and craziness. K/K, S/M,A/M. OOCness!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.  I don't okay!! Geesh!

**A/N**: I just finished watching an Asian comedy movie that I really liked.  I thought I'd give the plot a shot with RK characters and see what happens. Hope you guys enjoy!

ALL'S WELL END'S WELL

Chapter 1

A woman stood in her kitchen with a broom in hand. She used it as a microphone from time to time as she swept the kitchen floor while singing along with the radio. Her raven hair was tied up in a messy bun and held back by her red bandana with the smaller pieces framing her heart shaped face.  She wore thick big glasses hiding her blue eyes and wore no make-up or accessories. Her outfit consisted of an extra extra large honey mustard colored t-shirt that looked more like a maternity dress than a shirt and high-water gray sweatpants. To finish her ensemble, her feet were covered by old-dirty-holey Reebok tennis shoes that looked like if she bought them when she was in grade school.

Everyday it was the same routine. She would get up, clean the kitchen, mow the lawn (if needed), do laundry, vacuum all carpeted floors… Speaking of vacuuming, the woman now found herself in the living room vacuuming while her uncle-in-law and aunt-in-law sat in front of the television watching whatever was on, and drinking sake. They were like robots. Nothing could remove them from their favorite spot and the weird thing about it was it never really bothered anybody. When she had to vacuum under their feet, they automatically raised their legs. If she had to vacuum the lazy boys they were sitting on, they automatically stood up. Everything that occurred in her daily ritual was part of 'The System' and 'The System' was great.

-_-

The woman now finds herself in the kitchen again. She is gathering all the ingredients needed for dinner.  A man quietly enters the kitchen creeping up behind her and covers her eyes.  She gasped.

"Is my husband finally home?" She removes the hands from her face and turns around only to see that the man is not her husband but her brother-in-law.

"Kaoru. Look at my hands." He extends his hands. "They are much smoother and less calloused than Kenshins." She grabs his hands and he pulls away quickly. "Don't take advantage." Playfully he slaps her shoulders and leaves the kitchen. Shortly he returns with a bouquet of flowers.

"Here you go I bought them to congratulate you on your anniversary." He handed them to her.

"Sugoii! Arigatou!" She sets them on the counter. 

Kaoru really loved her brother-in-law Sanosuke. He was her best friend. She could tell him anything and always count on him when she needed his advice or help.  Sanosuke was a pharmacist who was very good in making herbal potions and medicine.  He had brown eyes and brown hair that went down to his chin and he always kept down. He always dressed casual and was quite…um…err…feminine. He was the youngest of the 3 Seijuro brothers being 21 years old.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"Sure. Just mix some eggs for me. Oh! Use the yellow eggs not the white. I bought the yellow ones last week and I'm afraid they'll'' get rotten if we don't use them soon."  Kaoru went back to gathering her ingredients while Sanosuke began mixing the eggs.

"You know you are a perfect housewife, Kaoru."

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically. "Your brother is smart. He married me right after graduation which really left me with no room to pursue any career. I have a job I can't really quit." She smiled. "Not that I want to."

"You are very much appreciated."

_The radio_

_"Hey! This is Shinomori Aoshi._

"Why is he on at this time?" Asked Sanosuke_. _

_"My friend has stepped into his grave. The grave of marriage. So I'll be taking over until he returns. I will like to apologize to my sister-in-law. I can't make it to your anniversary dinner tonight but congratulations. This song is for you. ONGAKU!"_

_Pride can stand a thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

_But watching stars without you_

_My soul cried_

"Aww."  Sanosuke placed his hand over his heart and sighed. "He really does care about you." He snapped his fingers. "I know! I'm going to make my famous shrimp sushi just for tonight. Thank you." He squealed and started to prepare the meal.

"Cuz I'm…I'm kissing you love…" Kaoru sighs. "Kirei…"

-_-

A man with long red hair tied into a low ponytail and dressed in a black business suit stood in front of a jewelry counter looking at a diamond bracelet.  His name was Seijuro Kenshin.

"How much is this bracelet?" He asked while showing the saleswoman the bracelet.

"That would be 500 dollars, sir."

"I'll take it."

She took the bracelet and began putting it in a nice box. "Is this for your wife?"

"Hai!" He answered with a smile.

"You must love her very much." She asked handing him the box.

"Hai!" 

-_-

Seijuro Hiko, the 'uncle-in-law' and his wife Seijuro Okon the 'aunt-in law' sat at the dinner table waiting patiently until they could it.

"I'm starving. Do we really have to wait for that baka deshi to get here?" Hiko asked while taking a sip of his sake.

"No uncle. Go ahead and dig in. Kaoru and Kenshin will probably want to have a candlelight dinner later on." Replied Sanosuke.

"Yeah go ahead." Kaoru agreed. "Kenshin is running a little late though."

-_-

Meanwhile Kenshin entered a fancy restaurant.  He looked to around until he spotted his date and approached her.

"Hello Tomoe." He kissed her lips.

"Kenshin." She hugged him tightly.

"Here you go. I got you a present." Kenshin handed her the box. She opened it to reveal the diamond bracelet.

"Kenshin, why did you buy me such a gift?" She asked smiling.

"It's our 1 year anniversary since we first started dating. Did you forget?"

"Of course not. Here's your gift." She handed Kenshin a slim box. He opened it to reveal a silk gray tie. 

Kenshin looked in adoration the dark haired dark eyed beauty in front of him. "Tomoe love you have such good taste."  He smelled her scent. "Your perfume shows your taste too." 

"Thank you." They kissed.

-_-

Kaoru was in the kitchen putting cooked rice in a bowl when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Kenshin's home!" She screamed enthusiastically. She ran up to the buzzer and pushed the button that opens the gate.

Outside someone in a GSX-1000 Black Suzuki 2003 motorcycle drove into the driveway.

Kaoru ran to the door and opened the door. "Kenshin!" It wasn't Kenshin. It was a woman with long black hair kept in a low ponytail. She also wore a red head band.  She wore a loose red shirt with black leather pants, black boots and a black leather jacket. "Megumi?!" 

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. 

"You still want that foot massage?" Megumi countered while entering the house. 

"Sure." Kaoru closed the door and they both made their way back to the dining room. "Your cousins are eating."

"Hello cousins." Said Megumi while bowing down and giving them respect. At that exact moment Sanosuke walked into the dining room with a plate of sushi. He acknowledged her presence by rolling his eyes at her. She simply ignored him.

"Why don't you sit down and join us?" Suggested Okon. Megumi sat down.

"Sano, why don't you greet her? Don't be rude. Baka." Added Hiko. Sanosuke faced Megumi and mouthed out 'You're a pain in the ass'. She mouthed out 'You're a bitch'.

Directing her attention to the food she saw the plate of sushi. "Sushi!" She aimed to grab one but Sano grabbed the plate and put it at the end of the table far way from her.

"I made this especially for the lovers." He got up and went back in the kitchen to hang up the heat cloth he used.  "Bitch." He was going to leave when a hand towel that hung crookedly caught his attention. He proceeded to fix the problem by hanging it straight. When he finished he clapped his hand once and went on his way back to the dining room.

"Are you sure you know what's been bothering you, Kaoru?" Megumi asked while eating sushi. Kaoru sat in front of her.

"I guess not." Answered Kaoru.

"I'm gonna wash my hands. When I come back I'll fix your problem." Megumi got up and left the dining room as Sanosuke returned to the dining room. Upon arrival he saw that his precious sushi was devoured.

"That bitch. I swear she always needs to meddle with my things." Sano complained. He hated Takani Megumi with a passion. In fact, words couldn't describe how she made him feel.

"Leave her alone, baka. My step-aunt had her when she was 70 years old.  So she's a little weird." Hiko spoke as he chewed on his food.

"But she respects her elders. You could learn from her." Added Okon.

Elders. It was hard to call them that. Hiko was only 45 years old but didn't look a day older 25. He had long black hair, dark eyes that almost looked black, and a very sexy masculine body. Okon at 40 looked to be in her mid-twenties as well. Her brown eyes were what told you that she had much experience and life and wisdom.  After his brother Takeshi and his wife Hitomi died when he was 29, Hiko along with Okon took care of the 3 boys.  

Megumi returned. "Okay. Hajimete!" She placed a towel over her lap then she placed Kaoru's foot over the towel.

"I heard you are not supposed to massage feet after a meal." Said Sanosuke.

Kaoru turned to face him. "I haven't eaten anything." She faced Megumi again. Irritated Sanosuke whispered something into her ear. "You're wrong! She's really good.  She'll be working next to your class at the Tokyo center." She informed him.

"Nani?!"

Megumi looked at him and smirked. "Didn't you know?"

"Ugh! I cannot eat!" He left the dining room for the final time that night.

"Anyways… Let's see… You're face is too yellow."

"Is it?" Kaoru asked. Megumi pressed on a certain spot on the bottom of Kaoru's foot.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Her face reddened. "Is it red now? AAHHH!!!"

"You're trembling with fever!" She pressed again.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kaoru began to sweat. A lot!

"Your respiratory system is weak!" Megumi pressed again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Her next screams were sung in falsetto. "I didn't know I could hit that key." Kaoru commented while panting.

"You have an unsatisfying sex life."

"How'd you know that?"

"I'll help!" She pressed.

"Oh! Ah! Ah! MMM!!!" Kaoru was thrashing her body against the chair as she moaned with pleasure. "Megumi! I can't stand it!" She got up from the chair. "I'll massage it myself tonight." She spoke through pants as she left the dining room. 

"Cousin Okon. Are you ready for your massage now?" Megumi asked.

"Yes. But I want you to press the last point that you did to Kaoru."  Hiko faced Okon with the look of surprise.

"NANI?!!"

To be continued.


End file.
